Taneesia
by Kymalya
Summary: BH story. Mature rating for later content. First time writer. Comments welcome be gentle. female bh and torian cadera
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I could remember I had always been fascinated by the Mandalorians. I would watch them at their enclave and in their camp when they came to Dromund Kaas to hunt. For as long as I can remember my mother, brother and I have lived on the outskirts of Kaas City not far from where the Mandalorians would camp. My mother's friend a Bounty Hunter named Braden would bring supplies every once in a while. He was with us the night before our eighth birthday. I remember my mother and Braden arguing. My mother telling Braden about the Sith that kept coming to our house to test my brother and I for force sensitivity. Tanithos, my twin, couldn't have cared less about the Mandalorians, he was fascinated by the sith. He wished he could be one of them. I heard Braden say "you are no longer safe here, Bella pack up you are leaving the day after tomorrow. I will go to the spaceport and make the arrangements tomorrow afternoon." My mother agreed with him. I heard my mother coming up the stairs, rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke early the morning of our eighth birthday. I left the house and headed straight for the pond that separated us from the mandalorian encampment. I swam the pond every day. When I think back now I wonder why none of the animals ever came after me. I jumped in and swam to the opposite shore I started to run into the woods and ran into a mandalorian boy, literally. I bounced backwards off of him and landed hard on the ground a few feet away. He was taller than me, maybe 2 years older he had blond hair and light brown eyes that looked directly into me. He swore something in mandalorian and then moved towards me. Suddenly, I was frightened, I reached behind me as I still sat on the ground, grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at him. It hit him on the left side of his forehead. I saw blood begin to fall from where I hit him. I quickly got to my feet and ran back to the water I dove in and swam back across the pond. He was quick. He raced after me, I reached the opposite shore and ran out of the pond but he was just a tad bit faster than I was. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He put a bandage in my hand to stop the bleeding from a gash I didn't even know I had. I glanced down at my hand and the cloth soaked up the blood. I glanced up at the boy and saw his head was starting to bleed again. I reached up with the cloth and put it on his gash.

"Taneesia" I turned so fast my long blond hair swings around my head, Braden stood there with another mandalorian.

"Torian" the new comer said. Torian stepped back away from my hand.

"Taneesia your mother was worried about you." He glanced down at my hand, "What happened?"

I looked at Torian then back at Braden and the other man. "I went for a swim, and ran into him," nodding in Torian's direction. "I fell to the ground. He moved towards me and I threw a rock at his head. He chased me all the way back here. I was caught by surprise when he put the cloth in my hand to cover the gash." I finished looking back at Torian.

Looking into his light brown eyes my vision suddenly clouded, *I saw Torian looking into my blue eyes we were older; he was smiling down at me and calling me "C'yare". *

Next thing I remember I am laying on the ground my head of dark blond hair resting in Torian's hands.

"Nice catch Torian." Braden said as he kneeled next to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I moved to sit up.

"You tell us." Said Braden, "you were telling us what happened and down you went. Torian caught you before your head hit the ground."

I looked back at Torian "Thank you" I said.

"Ba'gedet'ye. Your welcome." Torian replied.

Braden lifted me off the ground and placed me on my feet, "let's go we need to get back."

I glanced at Torian's forehead. "Sorry Torian" He grunted and Braden dragged me away.

The mandalorian with Torian said "Let's get you back and cleaned up. She's some wildcat." Torian grunted again and they walked off towards the village.

When I returned home my mother walked over to me, her blond hair pulled up into a bun and her green eyes sparkling. She takes my hand into hers and removes the cloth, setting it on the table next to her. "Taneesia what did you do?" she holds her hand over mine and I feel a warmth from inside and a bright light envelope my hand. When my mother removes her hand the light is gone and so is the cut. Who knew our mother was force sensitive? This was the first time I had ever seen her use the force. "Now go upstairs and finish packing we are leaving in the morning." "Where are we going?" I ask. My mother looks at me with her mouth in a gentle smile and she says "somewhere safe. Now go." She gently pushes me towards the stairs and I go upstairs to pack. When we finish Tanithos and I place our bags near the front door I pick up the cloth that is still sitting on the table, (my mother must have forgotten about it) and go out into the small garden till dinner. A short time later my mother calls us into the house we eat dinner and she presents a cake for us. "Happy Birthday my little chickadees." We smile and blow out the candles together.

That evening after dinner Braden left for the spaceport to prepare for our departure. But the morning that was planned never came. The Sith that our mother was trying to keep us safe from came in the middle of the night. I wake to loud banging from downstairs, my brother and I move to the top of the stairs.

I hear my mother "I will not let you take them. I will get them free." Suddenly I hear a hum and there are bright lights coming up the stairs. There is buzzing coming from below us. Tanithos and I look at each other he takes my hand into his.

*I will keep you safe 'Esha* I hear in my head.

A black shadow stands at the bottom of the stairs blocking all of the light. Tanithos and I stand up and walk backwards towards our rooms. The shadow becomes two. They get to the top of the stairs and reach out their hands towards us. We are both lifted, I feel a hand squeezing my throat, I can't breathe, my eyes start to water, my vision fades and everything goes black. Unfortunately our mother dies the night of our eighth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next seven years we lived with that sith. Tanithos showed signs of being a force wielder, he delighted in making things fly around the room. I would usually laugh until the sith came, then I usually hid. I was a disappointment to him, I didn't exhibit signs of force ability. I had it in spades but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't touch it consciously. I had a nightmare one night and Tanithos came into my room and he saw things flying through the air. The sith had me tested one more time the next day. The tester told him that I would never be a sith. I heard the sith lord say, "Then she is useless to me." I suddenly couldn't breath and fled the house to the garden. That is where Tanithos found me later that morning.

Tanithos sat down next to me and we quietly sat for just a few minutes.

I felt the despair rolling off of him. "Tan what's wrong?"

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Then he looked at me, "'Esha, I am leaving for Korriban today. He has an estate, he wants to continue my training there. He just told me."

I take his hand into mine and I said, "Tanithos, this is always what you wanted. I will miss you."

"I know, but I won't be here for you anymore."

I swallowed suddenly afraid. "Hey" I shrugged. "I can take care of myself. Plus I will always know if you are okay through our bond."

Tan smiles and puts his arm around me and holds me in a hug for several long minutes. He releases me and taps the side of his head. "Yeah I will always know. I love you my sister be safe." Tan stands up to leave

*and I love you my brother.* he heard in answer inside his head. He walked out of the garden and I knew it would be a long time before I saw him again.

After the evening meal, the sith lord is still in the house. I really thought he would have left with Tan. I go back to my room, I sit on the edge of the bed looking at the bandage with the dried blood on it. I have kept it close all of these years because I feel that Torian and I will see each other again. Janice comes into my room and finds me sitting on the bed. Janice was a red twilik one of the sith lords slaves. We are friends we got along well together. She comes over to me I can feel concern coming from her, "Taneesia, the master comes. Let me keep that safe for you." She points at the bandage in my hand. I reluctantly hand her the bandage she whispers, "I'm Sorry." And she runs from the room. I am afraid and get up to follow her. My bedroom door slams open. I am suddenly in the air unable to breathe. The sith stands in the doorway only wearing a black robe, he slams my body back onto the bed. I can't move a muscle, I feel this force blanket holding me to the bed. He uses the force to rip the clothes from my body. He removes his robe and then climbs onto the bed. Leaning over me he forces my knees apart and says, "You are worthless. You shall become the slave you were always meant to be." He slams forcefully into me. I scream out loud and through the link I scream *Tanithos, Torian*

Miles away sitting on a starship Tanithos suddenly wakes. He holds the pieces of my mind that he can touch and helps me to ride out the pain. I see and feel everything that the sith does to my body but Tanithos keeps me sane through it all.

On some world in the middle of a Mandolorian camp Torian suddenly sits up from his sleep, jerked awake for the fear and pain he hears his name shouted. He glances around confused. He knows he heard her, and he knows she needs him. He listens again hoping for a sign, but he doesn't hear her again.

Hours later my brother releases me and I am back to myself. The sith lord grabs me by my hair and drags me naked down the hallway to the front door. He throws me towards a man standing by the door with Janice and 2 burly body guards. "She is yours, I have already broken her in." The sith says laughing. The man bows, "Thank you, My Lord." A cloak is dropped over me and one of the guards throws me over his shoulder. We leave the house of the sith lord and we leave Dromund Kaas.

Three years later…..

Tanithos steps off of the shuttle into the Dromund Kaas spaceport with Khem Val a few steps behind him. When he leaves the spaceport Tanithos takes the transport to the Mandalorian enclave. After several hours of searching he finds a bounty hunter willing to rescue his sister but also willing to keep her on his crew and train her. *Help is on the way Taneesia. Hold out a little longer.* Knowing his sister will soon be safe he continues to the Sith Enclave to see what his new master had next for him to do. Far away on Nar Shaddaa in a small cantina on the lower level Taneesia hears her brother and sighs out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so that you are aware I am working on the next installment. With the holidays and me now working full time it has taken me little while to finish the next installment. I will post my next chapter shortly. It will be a long one and I hope a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

The cantina was busy. Bright lights flashed around the room, music came from the band on the stage. Tripp sat at the bar, a scotch in his hand, looking around the room for his four other friends, The Man had asked them to come to this bar in particular to find a slave. After verifying that his four friends are stationed around the bar,

Tripp turns to the bartender, "Hey, I'm looking for some company for the night."

The bartender turns to him, "That can be arranged, want anything in particular?"

Tripp looks around the bar at the ladies dancing around the room. In the far corner he sees a young woman with long blond hair. Her hair is in a long braid that reaches her lower back.

"Her…"pointing at the blond.

"Ahh… Tanny. She is a favorite."

He reaches under the bar where there are at least 10 slave collar remotes, he grabs one and pushes the button. From the bar Tripp sees the blond fall to her knees and look towards the bar. The bartender waves to her and she hurry's to the bar, she bows her head and says "Yes master."

The bartender looks to Tripp, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes how much?"

"From now till closing 200 credits, till morning 600 credits."

"For now I will take her till closing." And he puts the money on the bar.

"Take him to the back my dear."

Tanny reaches for Tripp's right hand, he downs his drink using his left and follows her through a door leading to a hallway in the back. She takes him to the first room on the right. Tripp follows her into the room, closes and locks the door. Tanny walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"So spacer, what do you want?"

Tripp, his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, looks at her, "Do you know anyone by the name of Tanithos?"

Tanny rises slowly to her feet and walks slowly towards Tripp her blue eyes sparkling. "What do you know of Tanithos?"

"He sent me to save his sister but if you aren't her then I guess I need to keep looking."

Tanny bit her lower lip, "How do I know you speak the truth?"

Tanny stops in front of him and places her hand on his chest, and looks up into his grey eyes.

"My employer told me a story about a Taneesia. Apparently on one of her birthday's she bumped into a Mandalorian and ended up with a scar on her hand." Tripp takes Taneesia's hand off of his chest and turns it up to look at the palm, nestled there is the small scar that Taneesia had gotten on her eighth birthday.

The top of her head reaches Tripp's nose she looks up at him and says, "So what's the plan?"

"Right before closing when the bar is pretty empty, you and I are going to walk right out of here."

Taneesia shakes her head as she walks back to the bed, "It won't work. Two reasons there are still almost four hours till closing he is going to check the camera to verify we are doing what you paid him for, there is no way of faking it, I tried once before, and second as long as I have this on my neck," pointing to her collar, "I am not going anywhere. Not unless you plan on peeling my remains off of the sidewalk."

Tripp walks over to her, and sits next to her on the bed smiling he says, "Well then while we are waiting for closing I guess we are going to have to entertain ourselves before I start getting that off of your pretty little neck."

Tripp leans over and kisses Taneesia, running his hand down her arm. He whispers in her ear, "Are you sure we have to do this?"

She pulls back and looks him in the eyes. "Yes, The one time I tried to fake it he killed the guy."

Tripp reaches for and grabs her hair pulling her toward him and kissing her again. "Well then I guess we have to do this." She nods then whispers back, "He turns off the cameras about 15 minutes before closing, because that's when he takes advantage of any slave not being used. That way he doesn't have to pay his bosses for the pleasure."

He kisses her again and nods. Taneesia rises from the bed, and removes the top to her dancers outfit and places it on the table. Inside the left cup of the top sits the bloody cloth from when she was eight. She then removes her bottoms and stands before Tripp naked. She glides over to him on the bed and reaches for his vest and shirt. She removes the vest first and slowly unbuttons his shirt. She removes his shirt and places his vest and shirt on the table. As she glides back to the bed Tripp rises grabs her arms and lays her on the bed. He walks over to the table sees the bloody cloth, removes his gun belt, pants, boots, and socks. His eyes are dark with desire and he prowls towards Taneesia like a predator.

Taneesia leans back on the bed resting on her elbows watching him. Tripp leans onto the bed and crawls up the bed. He places his knee between hers and begins to kiss his way up her body. He places feather light kisses on her stomach as he moves further up her body. He nuzzles her breasts, kissing the red areola around each he continues up her body and nibbles on her neck. Taneesia moans loudly, she turns her face towards his and he takes her bottom lip in his teeth.

She breathes in sharply, "I watched you bite this lip earlier it looked so tasty."

Tripp moves his mouth back to her ear and nibbles, he then takes his right hand and fondles her left breast tweaking her nipple. Taneesia sighs again.

Taneesia leans up and nibbles on his neck, just under his ear. "What is your name?" she whispers.

He pulls back and looks into Taneesia's eyes. "Tripp"

He says as he begins kissing her again. The kiss starts out romantic but as it continues it becomes primal. His hands travel down her, as do his kisses. He kisses back down her body, over her nipples, down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs. He slides off the bed and kneels pulling her body towards him. He uses his hands to spread her thighs and moves his face towards her opening. He nuzzles her and kisses her entrance, nibbling on her clit, sucking on it. Taneesia inhales sharply, he inserts a finger into her vagina she arches her back in reaction. Tripp exhales against her clit and Taneesia shivers. He smiles and begins sucking and nibbling on her clit again, this time entering 2 fingers, moving them in and out. He continues to suck, and nibble, now using 3 fingers to enter her.

Taneesia moans loudly as her body begins to shake, "Oh Tripp, oh don't stop."

He moves his hand faster and increases the intensity of his sucking. Suddenly she screams and her body arches into the air. Tripp continues sucking on her clit drinking up her cum. He stops as her breathing returns to normal.

He climbs up onto the bed and kisses her. "That was amazing." He pulls back and looks at her, "have you ever had an orgasm before?" Her blue eyes look into his grey ones. "No. I am a slave my job is to pleasure others not to receive pleasure in return."

He leans back down kissing and nibbling down her neck, "Well I guess we will have to fix that won't we." "Mmm" is her only response.

He pulls back and seizes her lips with his own and thrusts his tongue inside her. Taneesia runs her fingers along the curve of his spine. Her touch sparks against the muscles of his back, tingling through him. Tripp groans harshly into her mouth. He kneels between her knees, she moans, clutching at the back of Tripp's head and pulls the holder from his ponytail running her fingers through his hair. She runs her feet up to clasp him around his buttocks, pulling him closer to her. He settles himself into the hollow of her hips, rubs the very head of his cock just against her opening so gently, she sighs, "Yes. Yes. Tripp."

He groans again. He leans down to whisper into her ear, "Say my name." She opens her eyes to look up at him suspended above her, his arms stretch out and balances on the bed along either side of her shoulders. "Please, Tripp." He is watching her as he begins pushing inside of her, he feels her inner warmth clasp him, clutch him, and draw him in. His eyes blaze grey down at her, and she moans as he enters inside of her. Both of them groan loudly when he finally settles himself all the way inside. She rears up to hold him around the neck, to clasp him in her arms. He feels the brush of her lips across his jaw, her tongue skitters over the lobe of his ear as she whispers, "Tripp … now, Tripp. Tripp." He groans loudly, as she whispers his name.

Tripp begins to move; thrusting his hips back and forth so that his cock runs in and out of her vagina in steady, smooth glides of pure sensation. He pushes his knees forward, thrusting her hips up higher. So he could reach deeper inside of her, and Taneesia cries out a wild keening cry of delight. He gradually speeds up his thrusts, feeling his hips pounding against her buttocks, cradling her.

He reaches out with one arm to clutch at her torso, pulling her up and against his chest so that he could feel her breasts rubbing back and forth against him. Their bodies become damp, glistening with sweat. They slide against each other, both of them panting. He can feel her tightening around him, her inner muscles clenching at him, and he cries out, "Yes, Taneesia! Now! Let me feel it! Come on me, right now!" Taneesia explodes, crying out his name as her whole body vibrates.

He growls, pumping into her faster and deeper, feeling his balls tighten as his orgasm approaches. He settles her back against the bed, thrusting himself into her. Again, and again. He pushes into her one last time, holds himself still and deep, Tripp comes so violently that Taneesia screams as she comes again. Tripp moans her name, and collapses alongside her onto the bed. He lays there, breathing roughly and then he pulls her up against him so he can feel her, as his breathing returns to normal. They lay there, holding each other, resting quietly.

There is a knock on the door the bartender says "We are closing in fifteen minutes time to leave, unless you want someone else for the rest of the night. It will cost you an additional 600" Tripp shouts, "I'll be out in a minute just finishing up." Taneesia moans from inside the room. They get up and throw their clothes back on, Tripp pulls some tools out of his belt and begins to work on removing the slave collar from her neck. Tripp manages to get the collar off of her neck just as there is another knock on the door. Taneesia walks over to the small closet in her room and pulls out a cloak to cover her clothes and her neck. "Well hurry up," he says, "I want to go home."

The bartender walks back out into the bar. Tripp's four friends are lounging on the bar as if they are drunk. The bartender turns to them, "Drag yourselves out of here." The door behind the bartender opens Tripp walks out with Taneesia cloaked behind him. "Tanny go back to your room, the rest of you get out of here." Tripp pulls his gun as do the four at the bar. "She isn't going back, she is going with me at the request of her brother a Lord of the Sith." The bartender backs away from Tripp and reaches for Taneesia's slave collar remote. Tripp shoots the bartender dead. He looks to his friends, "clean this up, lock the place down, we will be long gone before anyone realizes what happened." Tripp grabs Taneesia's hand and leads her from the bar. They make their way to the spaceport and Tripp's ship. "Where are you taking me now? Back to Tanithos?" Tripp shakes his head, "your brother has enough to do and can't protect you right now. My employer has some plans. You will find out when we get on board the ship."


	5. Chapter 5

They walk down the pathways making their way to the spaceport and Tripp's ship. "Where are you taking me now? Back to Tanithos?" Tripp shakes his head, "your brother has enough to do and can't protect you right now. My employer has some plans. You will find out when we get on board the ship."

They exit the lift to the hanger that houses Tripp`s ship. They walk over to the ship and Tripp enters a security code. They walk up the ramp and Tripp leads her to the center of his ship. There sitting on one of the long spacer couches, is a man that Taneesia never thought she would see again.

"Brayden?"

Brayden looks up from the pad that he is reading.

"Taneesia" and drops it next to him as Taneesia runs closing the distance to her mother's best friend. He gathers her into a hug as she sobs uncontrollably.

Soothingly he says, "Shh, your safe now, no one will hurt you ever again."

He glances up at Tripp and nods. Tripp watching the interaction a moment longer continues to the bridge of his ship and begins the preflight/take off procedures.

About an hour later and their launch from Nar Shaddaa, he is relieved by one of his crew, Tripp walks back out to the lounge area, he glances over at Brayden and sees that Taneesia has cried herself to sleep.

"Tripp could I get a hand here, she's pinned me." Tripp smiles and walks over towards the couch, he picks her up and she snuggles her face into his neck. He turns and walks to his room and places her on the bed. He covers her with a blanket and closes the door on his way out.

Intercepting him in the hall Brayden asks, "So how did the rescue go?"

"Not the way we had hoped." Tripp sighs back.

Brayden looks at him questioningly. Tripp turns and walks towards the kitchen and sighs knowing that his jaw is going to be hurting shortly. He stops in the kitchen and stands next to the counter. He looks at Brayden and says,

"I wasn't expecting to have sex with her."

Brayden pulls his right fist back and punches Tripp in the face. Tripp rubs his jaw, and walks around the counter to get a glass of whiskey. Brayden following behind him.

"I didn't have a choice Brayden. It was either that or the bastard would have killed us both."

Brayden took the whiskey from Tripps' hand and downed it in one swallow. Tripp poured himself another one and did the same.

"Brayden what's the plan?"

Brayden sits down at the table while Tripp leans against the bar.

"The plan is to train her up to be the best bounty hunter out there. The problem. I can't do it. There are too many eyes on me."

Tripp pours himself another glass and takes a swig, "you want me to do it don't you?"

Brayden stares at him. "That was my original thought, but now I don't know if that is wise."

Tripp put the glass down on the counter behind him. "She has a powerful Sith that isn't going to like that she is free. She needs protection and training. You know she can get that here Brayden. But I understand your concern. Why don't we let her decide when she wakes up? I'm going to the couch to get some sleep." Tripp walks out of the kitchen back to the couch that he moved Taneesia from and laid down staring at the ceiling wishing for sleep.

Taneesia wakes a few hours later and looks around. She climbs out of the bed and leaves the room. Off to the left is the lounge area where she last saw Brayden. She walks over to the couch and sees Tripp asleep. She walks over to him and grabbing the blanket draped over the back of the couch she covers him, but before she can turn away his hand snakes out and grabs her wrist, pulling her on top of him. She lets out a sqweak, he smiles, "Good morning." And he kisses her on the forehead.

She blushes, "good morning."

Footfalls echo down the corridor and Tripp releases her allowing her to get up. A woman with flaming red hair walks into the lounge.

"Jane," says Tripp getting off the couch, "Did you get those clothes I asked you to get?" She nodded "Yeah Tripp."

Tripp takes Taneesia's hand and walks her over to Jane. "Taneesia, Jane. Jane, Taneesia. Jane will show you where you can shower and get changed. Then she will bring you to the kitchen. I'll leave you to it I need to go check-in with the bridge." He lets Taneesia's hand go and walks off towards the bridge.

"It's pleasure to meet you Taneesia. Come on I'll show you where you can get showered and changed."

Jane leads Taneesia through the lounge and down the corridor. She turns into the first room on the right.

"You can sleep here with me and Ally. There is a shower across the hall. Captain is the only one who has his own bathroom inside his quarters. And here are some clothes for you." Jane says handing Taneesia a bag with clothes.

Taneesia takes the bag with her across the hall and takes a shower, cleans up, and gets dressed. She walks back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of one of the beds and takes a breath. She closes her eyes and thinks about Tanithos. (Are you safe?) Taneesia feels the familiar power of her brother as he connects with her mind. She smiles (Yes. I am now. Thank you.) (I can't wait to see you. It may take some time. Brayden has a plan. Be safe.) (I will. You be safe also. I love you Tanithos.) (I love you too Esha. I gotta go.) Suddenly he is gone. Taneesia opens her eyes, and sees Tripp looking at her. "You okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice. "I am now." Taneesia smiles. She twists her hair into a long braid, and walks towards him standing in the doorway. She chose to wear a pair of black tight fitting jeans, black knee high boots, with a black sheer tank top with a red underlining. "Hungry?" he says.

"Yes please." He turns and walks to the second door on the right with Taneesia following, and enters the kitchen. Brayden sits at the table with Rosco, Ally, Stone and Hinkle. Tripp introduces her to everyone as she sits at the table next to Brayden. "Ok Brayden so what is the plan?"

"You have two options Taneesia. Stay here with Tripp and his crew. Letting them train you to be a bounty hunter, or you can run and hide for the rest of your life. I can't train you there are too many people looking for me." Taneesia glances at the palm of her hand where the scar she got so long ago still sits. She thinks to herself, *Do I have the strength to fight? It's what he would do.* Thinking back to that mandalorian boy that chased her across a pond, and in whose eyes she saw the future. She lifts her head and looks at Tripp then back to Brayden. "I'll stay here and learn Brayden."

"Good. I have a few more plans in place. Tripp if you could drop me off with the next ship we come across?" Brayden and Tripp excuse themselves Brayden returning to his bunk to pack his bags and Tripp to find his next mode of transportation. Taneesia eats her breakfast in silence. A few hours later Brayden, Taneesia, and Tripp stand next to the airlock with a bounty hunter ship attached. Brayden gives Taneesia a hug, "Stay safe, and learn fast." She says as she hugs him back. "I will Brayden."

He steps back, shakes hands with Tripp "Take care of her." "I will." Brayden turns and walks away. Tripp pushes some buttons and locks the airlock and turns away. Taneesia still stands there, staring at the door. "Alone again." She whispers to herself. Tripp hears her, turns back to her and sliding his arm around her waist, he kisses her temple and turns her towards him, holding her close he leans down and kisses her on her soft lips, "I am here, you won't be alone." She smiles at him. "Are you ready to start your training?" He asks looking at her. She nods. Tripp leads here to the cargo hold where target dummies and mats are set up. Ally and Jane are in the cargo hold wrestling on the mat. When the two ladies finish he asks Jane, "Can you set our course for home? We need to be planet side for some of Taneesias training." Janes responds, "Sure Cap." Jane leave the room and Tripp helps Ally up from the mat.

"Ally feel like showing Taneesia some moves?" "Sure" Tripp steps back and watches as Ally begins training Taneesia in some hand to hand. Taneesia takes her first steps towards becoming the best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Two years later Taneesia walks off the shuttle stepping onto the dusty and filthy planet of Hutta.


End file.
